The invention relates generally to computing units and, more particularly, to communications devices that operate with computing units.
Computing units, such as desktop, laptop, and handheld computers, typically communicate with peer computing and peripheral devices by way of a wireline communication interface. Typical protocols that bring about communication between peer and peripheral computing units include the Universal Serial Bus (USB), the Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) protocols, and many others. However, with the advent of wireless computer communications, such as wireless local area networks, Bluetooth, and IEEE 802.11 protocols, computing units can move away from wireline communications media and communicate wirelessly.
Wireless computer communications can be realized by using a wireless communications module that couples to a Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA) interface port available on many types of computing units. When a PCMCIA module is used, a radiating and receiving structure protrudes horizontally from the base of the computing unit and must be physically detached from the computing unit prior to storing the device in a carrying case. If the module is allowed to protrude from the PCMCIA slot as the computing unit is placed into a computer case, damage to the communications module and the surrounding structure can result. Additionally, when the computing unit is brought into an environment where the communications module should not inadvertently radiate energy, such as aboard an airplane, the communications module must be physically detached from the computing unit.
Ad hoc wireless computer communications can be brought about by using a transceiver that dangles from an end of a USB-compliant or a PCI-compliant cable. However, although this can enable a computing unit to quickly become capable of wireless communications, neither this nor the previously discussed PCMCIA device provide a communications device that appears physically integrated into the structure of the computing unit. Further, both devices are required to be disconnected from the computing unit to ensure that the device does not inadvertently radiate.
Therefore, it is highly desirable for a communications accessory to appear physically integrated into the structure of the computing unit, while providing control over the activation and deactivation of the device.